The present invention relates to a portable gargling solution packet and more particularly pertains to a portable gargling solution packet which is self contained and which heats a salt water gargling solution just prior to use.
Gargling with salt water is an often prescribed treatment for a variety of oral ailments, and following oral surgery. Doctors and dentists alike will often instruct a patient to gargle with salt water several times a day for a prescribed time period.
Generally, warm water has greater therapeutic and soothing effects than cold water. Accordingly, it is typically recommended that the patient gargle with warm salt water. However, heated water is not always available. Considering the active lifestyle of. many individuals, it is then not always possible to gargle at the prescribed times.
The use of portable heating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable heating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating water and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,626 to Donnelly discloses a container comprised of a hollow body for storing liquids and includes a lid with thermoelectric means for heating or chilling the contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,820 to Regan discloses a portable heater used to warm water.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable gargling solution packet for allowing a pre-mixed salt water solution to be heated just before use without the use of electricity or other independent sources of heat.
In this respect, the portable gargling solution according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a gargling solution to be formed upon activation by a heat source.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which can be used for allowing a gargling solution to be formed upon activation by a heat source. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of portable heating devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable gargling solution packet. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a package having an interior and an openable upper end. The interior is defined by opposed side walls. A pre-mixed salt water solution is disposed within the interior of the package. A heat producing chemical lining is disposed within at least one of the opposed side walls of the package. The heat producing chemical lining reacts to outside air when the openable upper end is opened to heat the saline solution.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features. of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which has all the advantages of the prior art portable heating devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a portable gargling solution economically available to the buying. public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution packet for allowing a gargling solution to be heated upon activation.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable gargling solution including a package having an interior and an openable upper end. The interior is defined by opposed side walls. A pre-mixed saline solution is disposed within the interior of the package. A heat producing chemical lining is disposed within at least one of the opposed side walls of the package. The heat producing chemical lining reacts to outside air when the openable upper end is opened to heat the saline solution so that it may be used for gargling.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.